A Game Called Life Neji and Akira OC
by darksk8ergrl
Summary: A girl named Akira Uchiha runs away from home and goes finds out that the rumors about her clan being dead are all true. Find out what happens when she meets a boy named Neji Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

**A Game Called Life**

Neji and Akira (OC)

**Chapter 1**

A girl named Akira Uchiha was dashing through the trees as fast as she could with a smile on her face. She was pretty happy for someone who just ran away from home. Although the place that she called home had a mother who didn't care about anything but her looks, and a stepfather who beat her every day, you'd still think that she would be at least a little sad about leaving that place. But Akira was happy and enjoying the freedom that she hasn't felt for so long, even though she knew that the fact that she'd just ran away from home will really hit her later.

Her hair was floating in the wind as the girl ran faster and faster to the beat of the music coming from the headphones of her mp3 player. She started to sing along when a new song came on.

"I've got the gift of one liners and you've got the curse of curves..." she sang under her breath.

She was now getting close to Konoha - her _real_ and _true_ home. The big gates were now in her sight and her smile grew bigger as she got closer and closer.

She jumped off the branch she was standing on and landed on the ground right in from of the gates. She walked through and came up to the two guards which she recognized immediately.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, is that you? Wow, so you guys are the gate guards now...cool." said Akira. The two men looked at her strangely.

"Do we know you?" said Izumo.

"It's me, Akira. the girl whose mother ran away with me from the Uchiha clan 8 years ago..." she said.

Her smile didn't get any smaller even as she mentioned her past.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked lost in thought for a moment, but then their faces got brighter.

"Akira. You've really grown up." said Izumo.

"Yup. And I've come back to be with my clan again." she said. _Much to my mother's dismay..._ she added in her head.  
"Your clan?..." said Kotetsu.

"Well yea, I'm an Uchiha remember?" said Akira.

"Yes...but...well I think it's better you see for yourself..." said Izumo.

"Huh?" she said.

"Just go to your family's compound." said Kotetsu. She looked at them and brightened her smile up a bit.

"Ok!" she said as she rushed to the compound.

"She's changed a lot" said Kotetsu.

"Yea, but she's still really cheerful...let's hope that'll help her when she finds out what happened to her clan..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Akira ran through the streets of the Uchiha compound. She's been at it for 10 minutes now and there still wasn't even one soul in sight.

'_Where did everyone go?'_ she thought. Then, a flashback formed in her head as her smile started to slowly disappear...

_Temaki Sa__miro just came home from work. He found his wife, Maki, and his stepdaughter, Akira having dinner together, which didn't happen very often so he guessed they were both in a good mood.  
"Sorry to bring the bad news to you," he said with a smirk on his face. "But I've just heard that the entire Uchiha clan got wiped out! Well, almost the entire clan...There were two survivors besides you two, and one of them was actually the killer!" he continued. "It's probably not much of shock to you, Maki, but it's Akira I'm worried about!" he finished with the same smirk on his face which gave away that he was really happy to bring the bad news to his wife and stepdaughter.  
"Well you don't have to worry about me because I know you're lying!" said Akira looking at her stepfather with rage in her eyes.  
"You calling me a liar?! I'm not really in a mood to deal with you right now, I'm too tiered, but I'll deal with you later!" he yelled at her, came over to refrigerator, grabbed a beer, and went upstairs.  
I'll never believe YOU... thought Akira as she watched him stomp up the stairs._

'No. It can't be true!'

she thought as she started knocking in doors. When no one answered, she fell to the ground and looked up at the sky. The smile on her face was now long gone, like it was never there. 

"But it is..." she said to herself.

_'Then what about the other two survivors? Well if one of them killed the clan, then he's probably gone from the village. but the other person should still be here! Guess I'll have to pay the Hokage a little visit...'_ she thought as she shot up from the ground and ran towards the main building.

The Hokage just received the message that Akira Uchiha was back. He assumed she would soon come to his office after she found out what happened to the Uchiha clan.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" he heard as the doors flew open and a girl with jet black hair and dark silver eyes bust in.  
_She'd really grown up._ he thought as soon as he saw her.

"Calm down Akira. I know it's a bit of a shock for you that the Uchiha clan doesn't exist anymore, but --" he started.

"Yea, yea, now what about the survivors?" she cut him off.

_'She's already dealt with the death of her clan...same old Akira. She might have changed on the outside, but her attitude is still the same...She always did deal with things before anyone else could.'_ he thought smiling.

"Well one of the survivors was the person who killed the clan. Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi? You mean my cousin Itachi? well there's no surprise..." she said. The Hokage looked Puzzled. "Never mind, what about the other one?"

"The other one would be Sasuke Uchiha." continued the Hokage.

"Sasuke? My other cousin? What did he do? Hide under the sink or something?" said the girl.

"Well, actually --"

"Doesn't matter, I want to see him, where is he?" she cut him off again.

"Right now he's training with his team. I'll send someone to get the sensei." the Hokage said. Akira nodded. He stepped out of his office, then came back.

"Kakashi should be here soon." He said. The girl nodded again and put on an impatient face. She heard a 'poof' behind the door and a man with gray hair and a headband over one of his eyes came in.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?" he said. Akira assumed it was Kakashi, Sasuke's sensei.

"Yes, I need you to take this girl to your team, she has to talk to Sasuke." said Hokage.

"Alright, let's go then, my team's probably asleep by now..." said Kakashi.

He used a transportation jutsu on both of them and they appeared at the training grounds. Akira saw three people sitting down and looking really bored and tired. One of them was a girl with pink hair and in a dark red outfit. The other one was a blond boy in an orange outfit that made him look like a goldfish. And the third one was...Sasuke! They saw their sensei, and the pink haired girl and the blond kid shot up and yelled out--

"YOU'RE LATE!!!"

"I got lost in the path of life..." said Kakashi.

"LIAR!!!" they shouted again.

"Will you two shut up, if you haven't noticed, we have a visitor." Sasuke said while looking at the girl behind Kakashi.

"Oh, well I'm Sakura Haruno, this idiot here is Naruto Uzumaki, the cool guy is the #1 rookie, Sasuke Uchiha, and I trust you already met our sensei, Kakashi Hatake. I'm really glad to --" said the pink haired girl.

"Yea, yea, yea." Akira cut her off. "You talk a lot. Anyway, I'm Akira Uchiha, Sasuke's cousin."

Sakura and Naruto looked shocked, Kakashi was looking at the girl with interest, while Sasuke was just staring.  
"No you're not. Akira left with her mother eight years ago." said Sasuke.

"Well I'm back and if you need proof...well maybe the mane 'Sasu-chan' will prove it." she said.

Sasuke's eyes got bigger.

"Akira was the only one who called me that stupid name...how did you know?" he said.

"Like I said, I AM Akira."

"No. It's impossible."

"Well I see you need something else that could prove it...um how about this!" she said and then started singing mockingly(is that even a word?) "scardy-cat, scardy-cat, come one out..."

Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"Shut up! Ok, you ARE Akira, but never, NEVER, sing that stupid song again." he shot out.

"Only if you tell me exactly what happened to the clan." Akira said with sad eyes. Sasuke looked down at the ground and thought for a moment.

"Deal." he said.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura who where watching their little game of 'I AM and YOU'RE NOT" this whole entire time, looked at the two Uchiha, which acted like they weren't even there, with much interest.

"Well looks like you two have a lot to catch up on, so how about the three of us" he said pointing at Sakura and Naruto, "go and do that mission, and you stay here and talk." said Kakashi with a bored look on his face.

"Wait a minute!!! So Sasuke gets a day off while we have to work on a mission?! That's so unfair!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"Um...well...wouldn't this be your big chance to prove yourself?" said Kakashi. Naruto shut up and grinned.

"Yea!!! You're totally right, Kakashi-sensei! Bring it on!!!" he shouted. The three ninja left and Akira and Sasuke were left alone to catch up on things.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sasuke.

"Everything. From how it happened to how you survived, to how it ended." said Akira. Sasuke sat down and Akira sat next to him.

"Well, if you came back earlier, than I wouldn't have to explain it to you." he said annoyed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry my mom didn't decide to marry an abusive man earlier." she said with sarcasm.

Sasuke looked at her and as soon as she looked back, he looked away.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"Well, you gonna tell me what happened or not?" said Akira with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Shut up and let me get started. I came back from training and saw dead bodies on the floor, I ran home just to find my parents killed by my own brother. That's pretty much it." he said

"Well do you know why he did it?"

"To test his abilities."

"Oh...figures." said Akira.

She heard a sound form behind her and the two of them turned around to find a guy with a weird haircut, bushy brows, wearing a tight, green outfit. Akira was weirded out but didn't say anything, while Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I've come to challenge you once again!" said the guy.

"Um, do you mind? were kind of in a middle of a conversation here." said Akira.

The boy's eyes drifted over to her and his face lit up.

"My name is Rock Lee! Will you be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life!" he said with a thumb up.

"I'm sorry, but I just came back here after 8 long years and found out that my clan was murdered, so i don't think that a boyfriend will be the right thing for me right now" Akira said nicely.

His face got a sad expression.

"But we can still be friends." she added.

His face lit up again and he cried with tears of joy.

"Oh thank you! We shall be friends forever! Please let me introduce you to my team!!!" he said.

"Well... why not? Ok, let's go." Akira said.

"Are you serious?" said Sasuke.

"Sure. I mean if he challenged you, that meansYOU guy aren't really great friends, and that means that he's MY friend," she said with a smirk on.

"Ok, let's go!" said Lee. Akira waved bye to Sasuke and followed him.

_'I wonder what kind of people his teammates are...'_ Akira thought, as she was being lead by Rock Lee through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A boy named Rock Lee was leading Akira Uchiha to a training area in the woods. There, the girl saw two people. A girl with brown hair put up in two buns. Then, a boy with long, dark brown hair.

"Neji, where is Gai-sensei?" Lee asked the boy.

"The usual, challenging Kakashi." Said the girl.

"Aww, that is too bad. I was really looking forward to introducing him to Akira" said Lee looking a little sad.

"Who?" asked the girl.

"Just a moment." Said Rock Lee and ran over to Akira. He grabbed her hand and led her to his teammates with a huge smile on his face.  
"This is Akira! My new friend!" he announced to his teammates.

"Um...Lee..." said Akira motioning to his hand, which was still holding on to hers.

He blushed and let go. Akira looked at the two people in front of her.

"Um...Hi" she said.

"Hi, I'm Ten Ten and this is Neji Hyuga. Said the girl with a smile on her face. Akira smiled back at her.

"Got a last name?" asked Neji.

"Uchiha...and you've got plenty of attitude to talk to me like that." Said Akira. She never liked people with attitude.

"I'll ignore that comment because I have a question. You're not really an Uchiha are you? The clan was wiped out years ago." He replied.

"So? Me and my mother left the village 8 years ago." Said Akira.  
"But, if you still don't believe me, than maybe this will prove it." She continued while turning on her Sharingan. Neji's eyes widened a bit.

"Ok, so you're an Uchiha, but you still have no right to talk to me like that." He said.

"And why is that?" Akira asked with a smirk on her face.

"You wana settle this down the easy way?"

"Sounds like a challenge" the smirk on her face grew even bigger.

"Neji, Akira hasn't been in the village for 8 years, I don't think that a fight would be the best way to welcome her back." Lee stepped in.

"Actually, I think I'm just in the mood." Said Akira.

Her and Neji came out onto a clearing in the forest and got into fighting stances. Neji activated his Byakugan and Akira got her Sharingan ready.

'_I've never fought a Byakugan user before. This should be fun'_ Akira thought as she got out some of her kunai.

She threw them at Neji, he blocked all of them, and changed at her. He hit her in the stomach and she felt like the hit was damaging her chakra flow from the inside.

_'He's a close combat user...Guess all I have to do is keep my distance.' _ Akira thought as she got away from Neji.  
_' Katon: Gokakyu no Justsu!' _she did some hand signs and a big fireball flew right at Neji.

He used some kind of technique that sent the fire off in different directions.

"Impressive, you're one of the only people to ever be completely unharmed by that jutsu." She said.

"Nothing can get though my gentle fist technique. It gives me absolute defense." Neji replied.

He got some kunai and shirikin out and threw them at Akira. She got out a kunai and blocked all of them. But as soon as one of the shirikin made contact with her kunai, it bounced off and flew right at Ten Ten. She blocked her head and the shirikin stabbed her in her lower arm.

"Time out!" Akira shouted towards Neji and ran to Ten Ten,

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's ok. It was just kind of unexpected that's all." Replied Ten Ten.

"Here. Let me help you. Said Akira as she did a couple of hand signs and her hands started glowing green.

She put her hands right above Ten Ten's cut and it was gone as if nothing ever happened.

"You're a medical nin?" asked Rock Lee amazed.

"Yea. I hate it when people I know get hurt right in front of me. I mean it's different when you're the one hurting some one in a match, but its another thing when a person you care about is getting hurt and tortured right in front of you and you can't do anything about it. So I decided that I want to be able to help and became a medical ninja." Akira replied.

"You stopped the whole match over a little stab?" Neji asked a little pissed off.

"Aren't you supposed to care at least a little? I mean she's your teammate after all."

"Well--" he started.

"You know," Akira cut him off.

"Even a slight stab might cause damage to the body if it's on pressure point, a joint, an overworked muscle, or something like that. And if the shirikin hit Ten Ten just a little higher, it would have hit a pressure point, and she would have been in a lot of pain right now." 

Neji didn't say anything else.

He was actually quite impressed that a girl her age could be a medical ninja and also know so much about the human body.

He heard a poof behind him. He already knew who it was.

'_I bet he's going to stop the fight.' _ He thought as he turned around to look at his sensei.

"Gai-sensei! You are finally here! I want you to meet my new friend! This is Akira." Said Lee pointing to the girl with a huge smile on his face.

Akira looked at Lee, then Gai, than back to Lee, and Gai again, and once again back to Lee.

"Are you guys related?" She asked them.

"Lee, your looks have finally got you what you deserved! Good job!" said Gai as if Akira wasn't even there.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Gai-sensei, but Akira is not my girlfriend. She just got back to the village after eight long years and she said that a boyfriend wasn't exactly he best thing for her right now." Lee replied with a sad face.

"Well that means that you can ask her again later!" came from Gai.

"Um, so am I going to get a answer?" Said Akira looking at them strangely. 

"Oh, thank you Gai-sensei! I once again have hope and faith! You truly are the best teacher anyone could ever wish for!" Lee said dramatically.

"Um. Hello?" said Akira still trying to get their attention.

"Yes, Lee. You must not give up! That is the power of YOUTH!!!" Gai relied.

"Why do they keep acting like were not even here?" Akira asked Neji and TenTen.

"They tend to do that a lot." Ten Ten replied.

"Run to the sunset Lee!!!" Gai shouted with tears streaming down his eyes as a sunset scene popped up at the background.

"How did the sunset get here? Its only around 3:00." Akira asked looking all confused.

"Beats me. I've been with them for a while now, but I still haven't figured that out yet." Ten Ten said.

Neji stayed quiet.

"Oh, Akira. We went on a mission yesterday, and Neji got stabbed in his stomach and refused to go to the hospital to have it checked. So why don't you take a look at it?" said Ten Ten.

The thought of someone having a wound, that wasn't treated, got Akira kind of worried.

"Why didn't you want to go to the hospital?" she said turning to Neji.

"Because I don't need anyone to treat it for me. It'll heal by itself." Neji replied coldly.

"But--" Akira started.

"And I especially don't need help from anyone like _you_." He cut her off.

Then he turned, and walked away before Akira had a chance to say anything else. She kept her eyes on him until he got out of her sight.

"Don't take it personally. Neji has these kinds of moments sometimes." Came from Ten Ten.

"Ok..."Akira said staring at the spot where Neji was just before he got out of sight.

_'Did I do something?'_ she asked herself in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes named Neji Hyuuga was walking through the forest after an encounter with a girl named Akira Uchiha.

He didn't know why he reacted the way he did. Sure, she was a girl, but there was something else. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He kept walking till he was out of his teammates and Akira's sight.

He felt pain in his stomach and sat down under a tree.

He took a deep breath.

The sun shining through the leaves of the tree created a sunshine pattern on him. 

More pain crawled upon his face as the stab in his stomach made itself really well known.

The boy ignored the pain and got up, heading for the Hyuuga estate in hopes of finding someone else to train with.

A girl named Akira Uchiha was pointlessly walking around after saying good-bye to the three people she had met just minutes ago: Ten Ten, Rock Lee, and their sensei, Gai.

For some reason, her last conversation with a boy named Neji Hyuuga kind of upset her.

It wasn't like her at all to get upset over something as simple as that. Neji was just a boy with an attitude. In fact, she hated people with attitude...but she felt that the Hyuuga boy was somewhat different.

_'Ugh! Get it together Akira! What is the matter with you?' _ the girl mentally scolded herself.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice as a small dog came running right at her.

It jumped on her, and getting her by surprise, knocked her to the ground.

"Akamaru? What's gotten into you?" Said a boy running out from between the trees towards the dog that was now happily barking and liking the girl's face.

Hearing the boy, the dog got off the girl and ran over to its master.

"It's alright, he didn't bite me or anything." Said Akira getting up from the ground while trying to smile though the dog's saliva on her face.

"That's the whole point. This is the first time he had reacted this friendly to a mere stranger." Said the boy.  
"Well, anyway, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And you are?"

"Akira Uchiha" said the girl wiping of the drool off her face with a towel from her medical pouch.

_'Well, there goes my favorite towel'_ she thought in the process.

"You're an--" Kiba started.

"Me and my mom ran away from the village eight years ago, so I wasn't killed with the rest of my clan." She cut him off.

"Oh."

"So what are you and your dog doing all the way out here?" Akira asked.

From the headband, it was obvious that he was from Konoha. The two of them were pretty far from the village.

"I was training with my team, when Akamaru suddenly ran off." He said.

"Kiba...what happened?" Akira heard a soft and gentle voice.  
"We heard Akamaru and came to see what was going on..." said a girl with dark blue hair, cut short, and pale lavender eyes, just like Neji's.

"Who's the girl?" asked boy, with short black hair and round shades covering his eyes, who was standing behind the shy girl.

"This is Akira Uchiha." Said Kiba.

The other boy looked at him and the girl with a _'yea, right'_ expression on his face.

"Yea. And I'm the phantom of the opera." He said sarcastically.  
"Can't believe you're dumb enough to fall for that." He said looking at Kiba.

"Well, as I already told Kiba, my mom ran away with me from the village eight years ago, so I didn't get killed with the rest of the clan." Said the girl.

"Got proof?"

Akira sighed and turned on her Sharingan again.

The other boy looked convinced and she turned it off.

"Well. Anyway...Akira, these are my teammates: Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga." Kiba said.

"Hyuuga? Hinata, are you related to Neji Hyuuga? I met him earlier...so I'm just wondering..." said Akira a bit shocked.

"Neji?...oh...he's my cousin" Hinata replied while looking down at the ground.

"Oh, ok!" Akira said with a weird grin on her face.

The other three ninja suddenly got a mental picture of Naruto Uzumaki grinning just like that.

As that picture appeared in Hinata's mind, she smiled at the grinning girl. That grin always warmed her heart.

"So, Akira, if you and your mom ran away to a different village, why'd you come back?" asked Kiba.

"Well, as weird as it sounds, I came to be with my clan again, in hopes of learning more jutsu. I never really believed in the rumors of the clan being killed...well, until I got here, that is." The girl replied.  
"Which reminds me, since I just ran away from home, I have no where to stay...um...I know this is kinda weird since we just met and all...but...um...could I stay with one of you?... I just need a place to stay for today and maybe tomorrow. I promise I'll find a place to live as soon as I can and then I'll move out." Akira said with a pleading, yet serious look on her face.

"Well--" started Hinata so quietly that Akira didn't even hear her gentle voice and cut her off.

"I mean I understand if you don't have a place I could stay. I just thought it was worth trying." Akira said scratching the back of her head at the end of her sentence.

"Well, I think I might have a free room at my house. The Hyuuga compound is really big, so I think there are some rooms." Said Hinata a bit louder than before.

"Really? Thank you!!!" yelled Akira as she ran up to Hinata and hugged her as hard as she could.

The blue haired girl was kind of surprised at her actions and just stood there, while being slowly suffocated by her new possible 'housemate'. 

"Umm...Akira?" Said Kiba, pointing at the now purple Hinata.

"Oh, sorry. I got really excited." Akira said letting Hinata go and getting her grin back.

Hinata just smiled at her shyly.

"So how about we go ask my father...He's the head of the clan." Said Hinata.

"Whoa! You're the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan??? That's awesome!" Akira said grinning even wider.

Hinata nodded and waved good-bye to her teammates.

"Bye Kiba!!! Bye Shino!!!" Yelled Akira.

The two boys waved back and continued on with their training.

The two girls started walking back to the village.

The silence surrounding the two of them was driving Akira crazy.

"So...how does it feel to be the daughter of the head?" She asked Hinata in attempt of starting a conversation.

"Depends on the way you look at it..." replied Hinata.

Akira nodded and decided not to go further with the question, but change the subject instead.

"Well, how about Neji? How exactly are you related to him?"

"His father was my father's twin brother. Being born a couple of minutes later, he became one of the branch families. And then...he was killed" said Hinata sadly.

_'Oh great, now I have to change the subject again.'_

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me...well do you have any brothers or sisters?" Akira asked.

"I have a little sister. Her name is Hinabi. But we're not really that close seeing as Father trains her all the time." Came a reply.

To Akira it felt as if every time she tried to start a conversation, she had brought up painful memories.

_'Maybe I should just shut up.' _ She thought and suddenly, she found the grass down at her feet really intriguing.

"What about you?" she heard a gentle voice ask.

"Well I don't have any brothers or sisters, at least not that I know of. Other than that, the place where I used to live wasn't anything special. My mom doesn't care about anything but her looks, and my step dad used to beat me whenever he felt like it, and I've never seen my real father." Akira replied smiling.  
"So my life wasn't really anything special." She added.

Hinata looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be! I mean it's not your fault. And my life wasn't as bad as it sounds. I survived right?" she said with that grin making its way onto her lips once again.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if the girl she had just met was like a sister she had always wanted.

Something about Hinata made her smile.

Hinata smiled back, just a little, but she still smiled.

"We're here." Came from the blue haired girl.

Akira looked around and saw huge houses, big trees, and even training areas.

"Whoa! Your clan has their own training areas???" she exclaimed.

Hinata nodded in response.

Akira was amazed at the size of everything around her.

Hinata lead her to a big house.

The two of them came in and Akira saw a man with long brown hair wearing traditional clothing. He kind of looked like Neji.

As the man got closer, she noticed Hinata tensed up a bit.

_' I wonder which house Neji lives in' _Akira found herself thinking. _'Ugh! What am I thinking? Why do I even care?'_ she screamed inside her head.

Then, finally, Hinata's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Father...my friend here just came back to the village and has no where to stay so I was wondering if she could stay with us for a couple of days, until she can find another place to live." Said Hinata, explaining the situation to the fullest.

_'Wow...I didn't take Hinata for the talkative type...her father must really look down on her.'_ thought Akira.

"Very well. Your friend can stay here for as long as she likes. Take her to Hinabi's old room and come and see me as soon as you get settled in." said the man walking past Hinata with a blank expression.

"Thank you." Said Akira with a serious face and bowed as he walked past her. She sure didn't plan on getting on the wrong side of the head of the Hyuuga clan.

_'Maybe there's something that girl might be useful for.' _ He thought walking away.

"Ok. Follow me." Said Hinata and walked down the hall with Akira on her tail.

They came to a stop as they reached the end of the hall. Hinata opened a door and stepped into a room.

Akira followed and found herself in a beautiful room with a queen sized bed with silk blue covers in the center, a couple of shelves and drawers, a desk, and a small, yet beautiful chandelier.

She found it really comforting that the widow was a big one. She had often found herself staring out the window, looking at nothing at particular, almost every day.

"Wow..." she said, as for once in her life, she was speechless.

"Do you like it? Because if you don't...than maybe I could find you something better...something that will complement your taste a bit more maybe" Hinata said nervously while looking down at the ground.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome! It's way better than my old bedroom." Akira yelled out.  
"Thank you!!!" She shouted as she hugged Hinata, then ran and jumped on her bed, bouncing up and down.

"Where are your things? I can help you unpack" Said Hinata.

"I don't have any things. You know, when you run away from home, you don't really have time to pack." Akira said smiling as she sat up on her bed. 

Hinata tore her eyes away from the ground and looked at the girl with sad eyes.

_'After all she had been though she can still smile'_ she thought.

"So. Should we go see you dad now?" asked Akira getting off her new bed.

"Yes. He's probably at the house training area." Said Hinata walking out the door with Akira right behind her.

_'I'm gonna have to remember to get a map of this place...this house is huge!'_ thought Akira as she followed Hinata through the confusing hallways, outside.

Once out of the house, she saw Hinata's father talking to someone. As she got closer, she noticed it was Neji, but she wasn't surprised. This was the Hyuuga compound after all.

Neji's eyes got somewhat colder as the girl came up to him and his uncle.

"What are you doing here?" He said sharply.

"I live here now." Akira replied in the same tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I see you two already know each other. Now, it's my turn. My name is Hiashi Hyuuga and I am the head of the Hyuuga clan." Said the man as he cut into Neji and Akiras fierce conversation.  
"And you are?" He added looking at the girl.

Akira bowed in respect.

"I'm Akira Uchiha. I survived the 'massacre' of our clan because my mother and I left the village eight years ago. Today, I came back to the village, in hopes of being reunited with my clan, but after finding out that all the rumors about the clan being wiped out were true, I cannot go back home because my mother's probably celebrating my absence right now and seeing as how no one is allowed at the Uchiha estate, I have no where to stay." Akira said after taking a really big breath.

"And how do I know that what you say is true? "

Akira turned on her Sharingan for the 3rd time that day and Hiashi nodded his head in approval.

_'It's decided then.' _ Hiashi thought.

"You can stay here as long as you would like...under one condition." He said.

"Yes?"

"If you train with Neji and Hinata."

This got Akira by surprise, but she liked the idea of having someone to train with. After all, it would give her something to do.

She bowed her head.

"I'll do it."

"Very well then. I want you to mainly focus on training with Neji, but please also train with Hinata when both of you are free."

"But why do I need a training partner from another clan?" Neji asked once Hiashi was done talking.

"Akira has a kekkei genkai that involves the eyes as well. The two of you might be able to help each other." Hiashi said and

Neji looked at the girl and then turned away.

_'" But why do I need a training partner from another clan?"'_ Akira imitated Neji in her head.  
'_ Because I doubt any of your opponents will ever be from your clan!' _ She mentally scolded Neji.

She felt excited about being able to train with Neji, and she didn't know why. She was feeling weird...

_Really weird._


End file.
